Episode 45: Tidbits Collection 2
is the forty-five episode (twenty in second season) of Osomatsu-san. Characters *The Sextuplets *Iyami *Chibita *Dayon *Totoko *Dekapan *Hatabō Plot Beginning The show started as Iyami being the host for the episode, where the guest star, Dayon. Matsu Buns In the night of Hybrid Odea, Chibita introducing of his new food, the Matsu Buns. Only to be ending up no one are interesting at all. Tax Return Choromatsu is calculating the tax of each year, how many they spent, when Jyushimatsu come and interrupting for question what is all about, until Todomatsu not to disturbing him. Karapino A Pinocchio named: Karapino have the ability to extend it nose. However, if he got excited, his lower part, weiner will extend to beyond the limit. Wallet Osomatsu wallet had missing from the book shelf and he suspecting of his five other brother are the one, who responsibility of his missing stuff. Only to be find out that he had kept inside his pocket the whole time. However, his brothers forgive by transferring all their saving money to him as Karamatsu discovered that he only got 500 yen, instead opposite of 30,000. Pollen News forecast that flower pollen will be 8000 times worse than last year. In no warning, the flower pollution spread toward the city and eventually make it to Matsuno House. Where the Sextuplet desperate to the infestation air from home. In which, they even try to take out their own body part to wash but to no vain. Until, a big sneezing creating a bubble around them to stop it. Labyrinth Totoko trying to escape from this maze only to be discovered in vain. It getting worse, where she see Choromatsu & Hatabō that is not real. On top of the tower, where Dekapan sitting on the king chair and smile of her suffering. Jyushimatsu the Raccoon A Raccoon named, Jyushimatsu with his ranger, Todomatsu giving him a potato to eat as he only slicing off at the river. Todo give him again and do the same thing until come to the point. Where he don't have any more. Where the Raccoon will take Todo head to spin at the river as the segment end. Todomatsu Passes On Totty have had enough of his elder brothers to stop their own doing for a change. Where he can no longer to take it and decided to become water slide characters. Field Trip A great day at the Akatsuka Bread factory, where Matsuno kids visiting over there to learn how to make bread. Only to be discovered, getting kidnapped for knowing too much with the instructor pin-pointing his gun at them. Proper-Rangers! Move out! One beautiful day at Matsuno house, which Sextuplet are so boring of themselves without doing anything with everyday as usual. Until, Iyami unleashing his own mech to crush the whole city. The brothers decided to stop them only to be ending up at the loop. Skeleton Osomatsu tried to win the sliding competition at the snowy mountain, only to be hurting by himself with everything getting tear away to make to the finish line. However, the Karapino from the third segment steal the spot and won the race. Ending Iyami ask Dayon if the episode is great or not. Only to be surprised that the answer is so-so. Leaving everyone shouting "SHEEH" in the end. Gallery Coming soon... Trivia Karapino *The episode is inspiration from movie, Pinocchio. Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Osomatsu-san Episodes Category:Article stubs